


It's Ok

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Alicia, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Sub Althea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Sometimes, Alicia knows what to say to make it all better





	It's Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all I'm back! This is my first time writing something like this so please be nice. This is not in the Post Good Out Here or Otto-Clark universes/series. This is all by itself.

"It's ok, you're ok."

Alicia's words filled the room, making the environment feel loving and warm.

The only other sound that could be heard was Althea's cries and whimpers, muffled from her face being pushed against Alicia's thigh and the bed.

"No, it's not. I disappointed you." Althea sputtered, lifting her head to give Alicia eye contact. Tears were leaking out of her eyes like a waterfall and Alicia started to run her fingers through Al's hair.

"Such a good girl for me. Following the rules and using your safe word when you had to. Such a good girl. My brave girl." Alicia added for emphasis.

The two had recently started to dabble in some BDSM practices and kinks, this being their third scene that they've planned together. Althea seemed fine when they started, but a little over a minute in, she got panicky and nervous, using her safe word to end the scene. 

Immediately after hearing the safe word, Alicia stopped what she was doing and Althea burst into tears. She was afraid that she disappointed Alicia, that she failed her.

"But we did this scene before two days ago. I loved it then and I held out until the end. I couldn't even do that now."

"Today just wasn't a good day for it. I'm not angry or disappointed Al. Sometimes this stuff happens and we don't have any explanations why. You didn't do anything wrong. You followed the rules and used your safe word, just like we talked about. I'm so proud of you Baby Girl. You did a great job."

Althea however, didn't see it that way. "I failed you." She cried, before breaking down, sobs shaking her body.

"Oh, my lovey bunny come 'ere." Alicia said as she hooked her hands in Al's armpits and pulled forward. She hoisted the crying girl up on the bed and got in a sitting position where Al could easily curl up in her lap.

"There is nothing that you could ever do that would make me feel like you failed me. Nothing. My sweet little lovey doodle. You're the light of my life, my pride and joy. My good girl. Are those words that I would use to describe a disappointing failure?"

"No..."

"That's right. And we are going to sit here and cuddle until you feel better. We don't have to move from this spot until you're ready."

Alicia started to run her fingers through Al's hair again and began to lightly scratch at her scalp. Al practically melted from the loving contact and her tears started to slow until they just stopped flowing.

"That's my good girl." Alicia cooed, lifting up Al's shirt a bit to give her a few light tickles across her belly. 

Althea started to giggle and once Alicia heard her laugh, she pulled the shirt down and started to shower Al's face with kisses.

"My good girl." She said, rubbing Al's back.

"Your good girl?" Al asked, a bit unsure.

"My good girl. My best girl." Alicia confirmed, never having been surer of anything in her life.

"I love you Alicia." 

"I love you too Al." Alicia said, before pulling Althea closer to her and laying down, cuddling her close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
